fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Katarina
Katarina (カタリナ Katarina) is one of the exclusive characters in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. She joins the 7th Platoon of the Altean Knights along with the Avatar, Rody, Ruke, and Raian and aspires to be a tactician. Unknown to her friends and allies, she is in fact Eine (アイネ Aine), one of Eremiya's assassins. She was ordered to kill Marth, but her attempt was easily thwarted. Although she is revealed as a traitor and defeated by the Avatar at the end of the Prologue, she can still be recruited if the Avatar talks to her three times in Chapter 16x. Character Data ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment *Chapter 16x: Enemy, talk with the Avatar three times. Base Stats '''As a boss' | Mage |10 |24 |0 |7 |6 |7 |0 |3 |3 |6 | Tome - D | Elfire |} As a playable unit | Sage |7 |34 |3 |12 |15 |15 |6 |9 |7 |6 | Tome - B Staff - C | Nosferatu |} Growth Rates |80% |0% |40% |70% |75% |70% |20% |40% |} Support Conversations *The Avatar - Magic Bond obtained after the A-level conversation *Cecil - Speed Bond obtained after the A-level conversation Support Bonus Supports *The Avatar *Cecil Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Cecil Overall As a boss, Katarina will not have much of a problem making short work of any unit with low resistance with Elfire, so precaution must be taken when fighting her. However, when joining as a Sage, she has low base stats, notably very low Luck and Resistance. However, should you choose to fight with her, you can take advantage of her growth rates for HP, Skill, Speed and Luck, all of which are impressive for a pre-promoted unit. Her best asset as a Magic User is her high defense, and relatively high growth rate for it, which will make her sturdier than some other choices. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass |Sage |18 |51 |5 |31+7 |34 |33 |15 |18 |13 |6 | Magic +2 Focus Rally Magic Tomefaire Tomebreaker | Tome - B Staff - C | Katarina's Bolt* |} '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped DLC |Grandmaster |20 |56 |12 |37 |36 |35 |34 |24 |25 |6 | Rally Strength Rally Speed Rally Magic Rally Spectrum Shadowgift | Sword - B Tome - A | - |} Etymology ''Katarina is Germanic variant of the name Katherine/Catherine which comes from the Greek name Aikaterine. The etymology is debated: it could derive from the earlier Greek name Hekaterine, which came from hekateros "each of the two"; it could derive from the name of the goddess Hecate; it could be related to Greek aikia "torture"; or it could be from a Coptic name meaning "my consecration of your name". In the early Christian era it became associated with Greek katharos "pure", and the Latin spelling was changed from Katerina to Katharina to reflect this. The name was borne by a semi-legendary 4th-century saint and martyr, Saint Catherine, from Alexandria who was tortured on a spiked wheel Trivia *Kataraina's Fire Emblem: Awakening depicts her wielding Eliwood's Blade and a Tome. **Although the cover cannot be seen it's possible the Tome she's wielding is Katarina's Bolt. *Despite the fact that Marth and the other's learn that Katarina's true name is Eine, they continue to refer to her as Katarina, as do the text box labels that appear when she speaks. In fact, the only characters that ever refer to her as Eine are her fellow assassins (Kleine, Legion, and Eremiya). Gallery File:Katarina.png|Katarina's artwork from Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:Katarina bumping to Avatar (FE12).png|Katarina bumping into the Avatar. File:Katarina Crying (FE12).png|Katarina's tears. File:Marth, Caeda, and Katarina (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Katarina (along with Shiida and Marth) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:KatarinaFE12.png|Katarina's portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters